millardhighfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:SpecialAgentKat
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Millard High RP Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Two Useful Workshops *Can you perhaps give me admin powers? I'd like to design the Wiki's skin. :O It's kinda plain right now. --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 20:06, May 24, 2011 (UTC) *What kind of background? --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 19:58, May 25, 2011 (UTC) *I was thinking of just using a simple background with an empty classroom. :O A tiled background would be a little too complicated to make...plus, it doesn't really look that great (I don't really like the tile background we use for MySims Wiki anymore either...it only went with the Monaco skin). --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 20:18, May 25, 2011 (UTC) *Well, I once considered doing a background with BannedStory characters in a classroom, but I suppose that isn't possible any longer... --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 20:28, May 25, 2011 (UTC) *I dunno. :O I'm thinking of making the background of the articles and stuff to be some notebook lines or something. --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 21:41, May 25, 2011 (UTC) *I made the skin. The notebook lines kinda make the text hard to read, but oh well. :O The background's one of the premade ones, but I think it actually goes well with the skin...perhaps we should just keep it. --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 23:15, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Kitty Kit Kat? Scine Wii-lson said I was in charge of teh RP, can I be an admin pretty please? Are your WEEGEE are belong to us 19:23, June 11, 2011 (UTC) * When are you gonna make pages for your other student OCs?All your WEEGEE are belong to us 00:39, July 1, 2011 (UTC) You're Message To Ibby *She already is an admin. Blanky promoted her. The admins here are me, you, Ibby, and Blanky. :O --Sumaes01 13:33, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Pencils are the key to the imagination Thanks for the Belinda's zwinkys :D K Y☆ So Fool 13:58, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Do you want to go on the chat? Potterfan1997 06:51, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, had to gqet ready to go out. What did you want to talk about. Potterfan1997 12:01, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Chat? Potterfan1997 07:05, September 11, 2011 (UTC) What would it be called if you had a pedicure on your fingers instead of your toes? Lolhai. How many characters do you control in this RP? --Ohai thar, I'm Sumaes01. You can talk to me here or blog on my blogs here. 12:59, September 11, 2011 (UTC) UGUGUGUGUGUGUGUGUGUGUGUGUGUGUGUGUGH! --'Wii man ' 23:23, September 19, 2011 (UTC) The One That Got Away Or Something Like That. Here ya go. --Secretive13 -----> KIT KAT! RP teh future RP!. Oh and the magic RP is open now. k All your WEEGEE are belong to us 23:05, January 22, 2012 (UTC) You know, I listened to the voices you had for Kat. I was listening to a new vocaloid and it reminded me of those voices. Would she sound like her? All your WEEGEE are belong to us 20:40, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Whoop-dee-do. Lolz Don't Know. When shall Fern and Zion get their first kiss? --Secretive13 April Fools, y u no on a skool day? Can you make one of those Sims 3 Forms you did for Jaazmyn here but with Bonham Elius, Ozzie Elius, and Janis Elius? I want to make them so Jaazmyn can actually be related to Blanky in sims. --Ohai thar, I'm Sumaes01. You can talk to me here or blog on my blogs here. 19:37, April 1, 2012 (UTC)